


Day Six

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [66]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, NalgeneWhore's Fluff Week, dancing in the kitchen, late night waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Kudos: 20





	Day Six

He didn’t know why he had woken up in the middle of the night, the moon shining through the walls of windows surrounding him.

The blankets pooled around him and he turned on his side, his hands already reaching across the bed.

When they felt nothing but sheets, he shot up, his heart racing. He calmed once the blood stopped roaring in his ears enough so that he could hear music playing quietly throughout his apartment.

Lorcan swung out of bed and tugged on a pair of sweats, walking softly down to the first floor of his apartment.

A soft light glowed from the kitchen, where Elide was, swinging her hips in time with the music, singing under her breath.

He smiled to himself and sat on one of the barstools, resting his chin in his hand. She twirled, her hair spinning out around her and gasped when she saw him sitting there, a small smile playing on his face.

“How long have you been there?”

“Long enough. What are you doing?”

She blushed and looked down at the bowl she held against her. “I’m cooking. I was bored.”

“From sleeping?”

“You’re like a furnace, I can’t fall asleep. You hungry?”

He tracked his eyes over her and ran his thumb over his bottom lip. “Very.”

“Good. ‘Cause I’m making waffles.” Elide winked at him and spun around again, placing the bow of batter on the counter beside the waffle maker.

Her hips started swinging again to the beat and he followed the movement, smiling softly.

She dropped scoops of waffle batter into the waffle maker and closed the top, turning to face him.

Lorcan stood and walked towards her slowly, Elide turning her head, “What are you doing?”

“Dance with me.”

“What?” She huffed a little laugh.

“Come on, dance with me.” He stretched a hand out and she held it warily. “Love, just dance with me.”

She smiled and stepped close to him, moving her hands to rest on his shoulder.s His hands circled her waist and they started moving gently around the kitchen.

He hummed along to the music, the vibrations rumbling through his chest. She sighed happily and he picked her up, placing her on the counter beside the waffle maker. He nudged her legs open and stepped in closer.

He dropped his head down and brush his nose against hers. She tilted her head up and kissed him, his lips soft and warm.

She pressed harder and he obliged her, deepening the kiss.

A ding sounded, “The waffles are ready.”

Lorcan hummed and pulled back, lifting her off the counter and stepping back as she lifted the top, taking the golden brown waffles out of the maker and onto a plate.

He leaned on the counter and she walked to the fridge, taking out the maple syrup and berries. She made her way back and prepared the stack of waffles, turning with a flourish. “I’ll share mine with you just ‘cause I love you that much.”

“I’m a lucky man.”

Elide set down the plate beside him and fished out two forks, handing one to him before she hopped up onto the counter, wincing at the force on her ankle, “Fuck that hurt. Why’d I do that?”

Lorcan smirked at her and speared a piece of waffle, bringing it to his mouth and chewing on it. “I don’t know, El. Why did you do that? Dumbass.”

“Really? _I’m_ the dumbass here? Says the man who just couldn’t let his brother out drink him, ended up drinking two full 40’s of whiskey and Hellas knows how many other drinks before I got there, blacked out in our bed and woke up eighteen hours later still drunk out of his mind. You were hungover for three days, baby.” Elide brought a hand up to his face and smoothed her thumb over his cheekbone.

He shrugged and rested his face in her palm, “At least I beat him. And that pup owes me a hundred bucks.”

She tapped her lips with her fork, making them sticky from the syrup, “You know, I’m really not sure if that’s what you should be taking away from the situation.”

He shrugged again and ate another piece of waffle. “How’d physio go today? I forgot to ask you when you got home.”

She scrunched her nose, eating a berry. “Ok, I guess. I got some new exercises from Yrene.”

Lorcan nodded his head thoughtfully and put his fork down, turning so that he was standing between her legs. “Is it feeling any better?”

Elide shrugged a shoulder and forwent her fork to pluck another berry, popping it into her mouth. “Sort of. It’s easier now. To walk and it doesn’t get sore as often.” She grinned at his furrowed brow and ran a finger over the crease. “Grumpy.”

He grunted and gripped the outside of her thighs, running his thumb over her leg, her skin pebbling under it. He leaned his head down and slanted his mouth over hers, pressing a deep kiss to her mouth, her lips sweet like syrup.

She opened for him and he swept in, tangling his tongue with hers. Elide slung her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He chuckled against her lips and picked her up, his hands locked under her ass, moving out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

He entered his room and slammed her down on the mattress, a scream ripping from her throat.

Lorcan laughed and she glared at him, “I hate you.”

“I know,” he said before claiming her lips again. He trailed his lips over her jaw and down her throat, Elide’s head tipping back as a soft sigh left her lips and her fingers slipped into his hair.

“Anneith help me, I love you so fucking much.” She breathed the words into his ear and he grinned against her neck, pulling back to look at her face, soft and open.

“I love you so fucking much,” he kissed her forehead and her cheek. She smiled and he felt her dimple against his lips, still lingering on her cheek.

“I’m tired. Can we sleep?”

Lorcan nodded and turned onto his back, Elide tucking herself into his side, her head resting between his shoulder and chest.

His lips on her forehead and his whispered ‘I love you’ was the last thing she felt before she let the oblivion claim her.


End file.
